


Where the blood runs cold

by Licorice_Snaps



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licorice_Snaps/pseuds/Licorice_Snaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being the wife of the Caesers son was the worst thing a woman could ever experience. Especially when the son was Commodus, son of the Caeser Marcus Aurelius. Although Ophelia verbally fought back with her husband Commodus, she loved him. She didn't just say she loved him because he was the Caesers son, but she actually truly did love him. Though, she knew he didn't love her the way she loved him. She knew that he was in love with his sister which, to be frank, made her quite jealous and frustrated.<br/>Ophelia soon becomes suspicious with his behaviour. He wasn't his usual ingnorant self. He was secretive and always angry. Not only was she suspicious about his behaviour, but she was also worried about their young daughter. So with a little digging here, and a little snooping there she had finally figured out why Commodus was acting so strangely. And it all had to do with her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the blood runs cold

I panted softly, trying not to make my presense known, as I watched his lips get closer and closer to her neck and my fists gripped the sheer curtain tighter. At first I didn't want to watch, but the way my heart pounded in an aggonizing pang of jealousy made me stay. But the shear embarassment of having something like this happen to me made my face go red not only in humiliation, but in anger. Glancing away from the sight in front of me all I could think about was how he could do something like this to me, but than again, I know he had always had feelings for her. For Lucillia, his sister. The feelings he had for his sister weren't that of the normal sibling love, like the love I had for my brother, but that of a lover. He loved her the way a husband loves his wife, and vise versa. The way Commodus should love me.

As I looked back at the two of them I saw that Commodus' lips had now attatched themself to Lucillia's neck. As I continued to watch I couldn't help the urge that built up inside me. So with my head held high I walked through the curtain that concealed me, and loudly cleared my throat. When Commodus pulled away from his sister he stared at me in shock along with Lucillia. "I have come to ask if you wanted to accompany me for a walk." I said emotionlessly with a blank expression before turning on my heels and exiting the room. While I was walking away I heard the shuffling of feet quickly walk behind me, and continue walking as they came up beside me. With a quick glance I confirmed that it was my husband. "How dare you do that." He said evenly, but I knew that he was quite furious. "I see that you have decided to join me." My voice was dull and emotionless as I tried to evade his anger. He roughly pushed me against the nearest wall, only proving that my attempt had failed "Do not change the subject, Ophelia." His voice was even, yet had a hint of menice lace within. "Fidelity is quite the outstanding vow, is it not?" I asked, knowing well in advance that it would make him furious. Confirming my theory he roughly grabbed my face and loomed his face over mine with narrowed eyes "Say what you mean, dear." The title he used for me sounded quite menicing, but I was not afraid of him. Even though he was the son of the Caeser Marcus Aurelius I stood up to him as much as I saw fit "You are my husband, therefore you need to have fidelity towards me." I said with slight anger in my voice as I pulled his hand from it's painful grip on my face. After I spoke these words a small smile showed on his face as his body blocked me against the wall "I always liked the way you spoke what you wanted," he lightly twirled a piece of my hair around his finger before roughly grabbing the back of my neck and pushing my face closer to his own, "but you need to learn your place." 

I don't think I've ever been more scared for my life than in this moment. It wasn't because of his harsh voice or evil smirk, it was the gleam in his eyes. That melicious sparkling gleam that made me know that he would never forget this.


End file.
